


you'd think that would be as bad as it gets.

by tonysmp3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, short thing to test this site out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysmp3/pseuds/tonysmp3
Summary: tony stark stops and breathes.
Kudos: 6





	you'd think that would be as bad as it gets.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tony+Stark).



On a windy November night, a violinist stood onstage, in front of a tiresome crowd. Her feet remained pointed to the ground, poised for the mental battle to come. A quiet breath, two, and then three. A gentle, piercing note fills the air. The timid pianist watches as his partner begins to perform.

Across the world,

_“Did you know?”_

_“I didn’t know it was him.”_

The pace slowly begins to quicken. Their body twists and turns as their mind begins to crumble. The audience lean forward in their seats with interest as the woman slowly begins to let her sanity unravel.

_“Don’t … me, Rogers. Did you know?”_

It becomes intense, petrifying as the violinist’s silk dress flutters harshly. The light dances, desperate to catch up to the swan as she glides across the stage too fast for it. Unable to bear with the pain and sorrow, the pianist covers his ears as his partner becomes erratic. Her ballet shoes start to tear as she dances, eyes shut as to not see the chaos she has instilled. Every flaw, every vulnerability, every memory has become a painful reminder of her humanity. There is no hope. There is no saving oneself. This was the end, was it not?

  
_“Yes.”_

And then, suffocating silence. The room stills, no one dares to breathe as a glistening tear rolls down her cheek. 

Somewhere, Death smiles bitterly.

  
The crying swan crashes to the floor, violin breaking to pieces as the cold room is engulfed in silence and Tony Stark takes his last breath in the Siberian winter.


End file.
